


She's a Good Girl

by worddoodler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddoodler/pseuds/worddoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo always thought Annabeth was a good girl. Then he finds her doing something that changes his mind. Based on Good Girls by 5sos but not a songfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Leo's POV

Annabeth Chase is a one of a kind badass, definitely one of Chrion's favorites. She’s run away from home, fought monsters, giants, hellhounds, any monster, you name it; she’s killed it. Not only that but she’s smarter than anyone I know. It’s pretty crazy how wicked smart she is, she even speaks Ancient Greek, I think she's fluent! (I mean we all kinda do, but we have trouble with grammar and stuff so it’s still impressive). A girl who can beat me up with a book in one hand and her other hand punching me is my kind of girl. Of course, she’s dating Percy, I've got Calypso and I like her like a sister you know? I’m just saying. Anyway, she’s been going to school at some elite boarding school academy in the city after the Second Giant War and of course she’s got straight A’s and always wants to get better. She’s hoping to get a full ride to California Polytechnic University then Harvard which she says she’s found that they’ve got the best architectural programs in the US, and we all know that she'll make it. Me? I was alright in school but now I stay at Camp Half-Blood year round. I like working in the forgery a lot better than I like working on, like history or literature or whatever. Back to Annabeth, she studies so much probably. I mean she has to right? To get all those good grades! But that’s just what I thought.

One night I stayed up pretty late in Bunker 9 working on a new project (glasses that can identify if something is a monster or not. ‘Cause sometimes the Mist warps the images you know? Neat right?) and I found a place to stop and started to head back to my cabin. But I heard something odd. I brushed it off as a nymph, or an animal, maybe just the wind blowing around some leaves. But as I got closer to the square I thought I heard running? But that’s crazy who would be running around at 2 in the morning? Oh, me I guess. Well besides me. I reached into my magical tool bag and grabbed my hammer, you can never be too careful. I cautiously moved forward toward my cabin. More shuffling; I listened closer and thought it sounded further up. Deciding to be brave I walked toward the sound, then heard a creak. It sounded like a door opening. I saw a soft light turn on in the Poseidon cabin. What was Percy doing? Was he going for a swim? I strode over to Percy’s cabin and looked through the window and saw… Annabeth? What was she doing at camp? Then I noticed Percy, who was thrashing around in his bed, it looked like he was having a really bad nightmare. Annabeth gently shook him awake, and when Percy saw who woke him, he jumped up, smoothed his hair, gave an awkward laugh, and hugged Annabeth tightly. Then they started making out. Hardcore. I blushed hard, I felt like I was going to burst into flames. I mean if I actually did I wouldn't really feel anything, but you know what I mean. I walked quickly back to my cabin and flopped down in my bed. I was lucky they didn’t catch me; that would have been awful.

But something was tugging on my mind. Why was Annabeth at camp? Why wasn’t she at school? Shouldn’t she be asleep or at least reading under some sort of night watch at the boarding school? Well I guess she did have the invisibility hat. But still, this wasn’t something I thought Annabeth would do… Still pondering all these things I eventually fell asleep.

The next day I was doing some sword training with the rest of my cabin under Percy’s instruction. We were in the middle of some drills when a younger camper from the Apollo cabin rushed over to where we were.

“Percy!” she shouted. “Percy I was getting some water when Annabeth’s face came up! She said she needed to talk to you!”

“Alright, thanks Rosie! Take five guys,” Percy addressed to us, and then jogged over to the water fountain to receive his Iris message. Curious, I followed him in stealth mode. 

“-To the library later? The ironic one near the bookstore," I heard Annabeth say.

“Sounds great, I’ll see at 6," Percy winked, then waved the mist. I looked around quickly and ducked behind a tree that was conveniently there. I got back to the training area, and luckily Percy was helping some first-years and didn’t notice me come in after him.

Later during dinner I saw Percy go up for his offering and I sprung up.

“So how’s Annabeth?” I asked.

“She’s great, I Iris messaged her today. She’s studying hard, always at the library. Yup.  She’s a great student, always working hard.”

When Percy rambles like that I know he’s lying.

“That’s great man.” I replied.

After dinner I looked around for Percy. After a minute or two I saw him come out of his cabin. I wanted to follow him, but he would definitely see me. I walked past his cabin and saw something beautiful. Annabeth’s Yankee’s cap. I crawled into the cabin from the open wall spaces and grabbed it, then ran down the hill as fast as I could. I saw Percy open the door, and he was about to get in when he heard a stick break. I looked down and saw a broken stick where my foot should be.

‘Shit,’ I thought as Percy turned around and walked a bit up the hill. But realizing he couldn’t see me, I walked as quietly as possible and jumped in the car and crawled to the backseat. Percy, deciding he didn’t hear anything got back into the car. Throughout the whole trip into the city I barely breathed and I didn’t move a muscle. We finally got there, and Percy parked and got out. When he got inside the library I sighed deeply then got out of the car. I walked into the library, and wandered around for a bit trying to find them. What would I see?

After a few minutes of looking down every aisle I came across a fairly deserted one. There was a shelf of books, then a little crook behind it with more books. It was like another room, but the walls were all books. I peeked into it and saw Annabeth and Percy sucking face. Annabeth was pushed up against the shelf, and the poor shelf was groaning under the pressure. And the shelf wasn’t the only thing that was groaning. I hid in front of the uppermost shelf parallel to Annabeth.

“Ewewewewewewewew,” I thought. I went to run my hand through my curls, but unfortunately I forgot my main way of hiding was the baseball hat that I had just accidentally pulled off. I said a quick prayer it wouldn’t make a sound, but of course it made a loud ‘thud’. Well it probably wasn’t really all that loud, but it the situation I was in it was emphasized. I cringed, hoping they didn’t hear it. But no, just my luck, the groaning stopped and Percy’s sea-green eyes peeked around the corner, scanning if anyone could catch them. His eyes landed on me, pretending I was invisible, yet to no avail. Percy’s eyes flew wide open and he went behind the wall again. Then Annabeth slowly came out, her hair all mussed, and breathing a little heavily. I was still in the corner pretending no one could see me, still cringing.

“Leo?”

“Yeah?” I replied with my eyes still closed and my head pointed in the other direction.

“Why aren’t you at camp? Why did you follow Percy?” She seemed oddly calm despite what I just saw.

Thinking quickly for a response, I remembered the invisibility cap. “I-I um, found your hat, thought I should bring it to you.” ‘That was awesome, great thinking Leo! Thanks Leo. High five Leo!’ I thought to myself. I picked the hat off the ground and sheepishly gave it to her.

“Did you overhear me talking to Annabeth today over Iris message?” Percy asked, still behind the wall.

“Uh-huh,”

“Then why didn’t you give it to me to bring to her?”

“Um, I wanted to be stealth. Like a ninja?” It was flimsy, but maybe he would buy it.

A moment’s silence went by and I knew Percy was pondering what I said, but I can’t handle awkward silences.

“So what happened to being such a good girl?” ‘Wow Leo, of all things you ask that? Shut up Leo, ’ I thought.

And fairly strangely, Annabeth gave a little chuckle.

“Leo, forget what you thought.”

“Huh?” Could she read my mind now?

“Good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught.” Annabeth explained.

Ok, wow. I mean? Whoa. Crucial girl intel from the person I expected the least to say something like that. Maybe I don’t know Annabeth as well as I thought…

“So just turn around and forget what you saw. Take a cab back to camp before anyone notices you’re gone.” I nodded and ran off to call a cab and as I did I heard Percy say, “Good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught? Where’d you hear that?”

“I dunno, maybe it was on the radio or something.”

I got back to camp and immediately went to Bunker 9 to start working again. I have to clear my mind somehow. I hope someday I’ll get that disgusting image out of my mind. ‘Someday,’ I prayed. Then I heard a knock on the heavy door. I opened it, and a smile lit up my face, almost literally, I started smoking a bit, because the prettiest girl in the world was staring back at me.

“Caly!” I exclaimed.

“Hello Leo!” She said excitedly.

I took her hand and spun her into the workshop, showing her my new blueprints, gesturing wildly with one hand, and my other intertwined with hers.

Maybe I _would_ forget the image of Percy and Annabeth tonight, and remember some more appealing ones.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic! I'm pretty proud of it actually, pretty happy with how it turned out. I want to do a lot more in the future. I really like Leo and I think we're fairly similar so I really enjoyed writing his perspective. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
